


holy, sick, divine

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Pagan Adam Milligan, Pagan God Michael (Supernatural), Pagan Gods, Paganism, Pre-Slash ig, Priest Adam Milligan, Worship, also i tried a new style hopefully it’s good??, honestly i might expand on this idk i kinda Love it, its referenced that three ppl die but rlly no mcd, kinda i mean., update: i am expanding on this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s eleven, and he’s fleeing his small village of Windom as battle and fire rage around him. His mother tells him to run, to get out as fast as he can, and he does. A selfish choice, really, considering he doesn’t even try to get his mom to follow.He’s twelve, and after a year of being on his own, sleeping on the streets of Windom’s neighboring village, Sioux, and living off what little scraps he can find, Adam is taken in by a man named Zachariah— a priest to Mikha’il; a war god, and a sun god. Zachariah is kind to him, and Adam is young and naive. Zachariah gives him a place to sleep and Zachariah gives him food. He has a home again, albeit one without his mother, and Adam is happy.He’s fourteen, and he’s pledging himself to Mikha'il. Slicing his hand open and letting himself bleed into the altar; he hasn’t seen Mikha’il, not yet, but he knows someday he will. He asks Zachariah is he’s ever seen Mikha’il in his forty-two years of being a priest, and he simply sighs and shakes his head. Adam has hope, though. Hope Mikha’il will someday show himself to him.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	holy, sick, divine

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t mean for this to get this long ahsjshsj i love this au k bye

He’s eleven, and he’s fleeing his small village of Windom as battle and fire rage around him. His mother tells him to run, to get out as fast as he can, and he  does . A selfish choice, really, considering he doesn’t even try to get his mom to follow.

He’s twelve, and after a year of being on his own, sleeping on the streets of Windom’s neighboring village, Sioux, and living off what little scraps he can find, Adam is taken in by a man named Zachariah— a priest to Mikha’il; a war god, and a sun god. Zachariah is kind to him, and Adam is young and naive. Zachariah gives him a place to sleep and Zachariah gives him food. He has a home again, albeit one without his mother, and Adam is happy.

He’s fourteen, and he’s pledging himself to Mikha'il. Slicing his hand open and letting himself bleed into the altar; he hasn’t seen Mikha’il, not yet, but he knows someday he will. He asks Zachariah is he’s ever seen Mikha’il in his forty-two years of being a priest, and he simply sighs and shakes his head. Adam has hope, though. Hope Mikha’il will someday show himself to him.

He’s sixteen, and he’s once again standing in the middle of battle in Sioux. He doesn’t know how to fight, Zachariah had refused to teach him; so he flees, once again, after Mikha’il’s temple is burned down. As he runs, he finds the body of Zachariah, unmoving in the middle of the battlefield. Adam pays his respects later.

He’s still sixteen, and he finds a small piece of land, miles away from any towns— the closest is Lebanon, and Adam only goes there once to get supplies for what he’s planning. He has to steal it, which surprisingly comes easier than he thought it would. He begins to build a temple, a shrine to Mikha’il. Mikha’il, who most likely knew not of Adam’s existence. 

He’s eighteen, and someone comes to him, looking to make a sacrifice to Mikha’il’s. His name is Dean, Dean Winchester, and he carries a bloody knife in his hand and a pouch with the heart of his brother in it. Adam doesn’t ask for the story, but Dean shares anyway; his brother had been corrupted by Lucifer, a chaos god, and he was no longer Sam Winchester. Dean had to kill him, and ventured from Lebanon to make this offering to Mikha’il, looking for the war god’s assistance in getting revenge on Lucifer. Adam allows him to make his offering, despite the fact he knows that Mikha’il would never hurt Lucifer, even if the two of them were fated enemies. Lucifer was his brother, and Mikha’il would never hurt his brother unjustly. Adam has a bit of hope that Mikha’il will show himself, deny the offering. He doesn’t. Dean leaves, in Mikha’il’s supposed good graces, and Adam’s left alone again. He’s been alone for years, though— it’s nothing new. Alone, and loyal to a deity who ignored him. In spite of this, he still never once loses his faith.

Now he’s nineteen, and he’s on his knees before the alter, hands clasped together as he prays to Mikha’il. It’s the same as it has always been. He does nothing different, he says nothing different; he gives his offerings to the god, closes his eyes, and he prays. And then “Adam.”

His jumps up, his eyes shooting open, and a man stands before him. No, not a man— a  God . He knows it‘s Mikha’il, even if he has never seen Mikha’il before. Divinity oozes from him and his being, and Adam has never been as entranced by anything.

Mikha’il is different than Adam had expected. He had expected a large, brutish male; handsome and strong, yet utterly simple and similar to practically every warrior Adam has ever come across. Yet, Mikha’il is shorter than Adam, and yes, he is muscled, but not to a point wherein he seems monstrous. He has dark hair and tanned skin— which does make sense, considering he is a sun god. He’s dressed simplistically; a simple brown tunic, with pants of the same color. There’s a golden sword strapped to his belt, but his almost completely obscured by a cloak of the same color draped over his clothes; shimmering in the sunlight that shines into the temple. The cloak is essentially a piece of the sun itself; it’s mesmerizing to Adam, but not as mesmerizing at the god who wears it.

Mikha’il clears his throat, looking at the ground, disdain evident in both his tone and face. He rubs his foot on the ground— he’s barefoot, Adam notes— and scoffs. “ _Earth_ .”

“Lord Mikha’il-“ Adam fumbles over his words, stumbling forward, and lowering himself to his knees before Mikha’il. Six years of devotion to him, to this God, and Mikha’il was finally showing himself to Adam, revealing himself to him, rather than absolutely anyone else.

“Adam Milligan. My... votary.” Mikha’il frowns at him, impressed or confused— Adam can’t tell. “Stand up. There’s no need for you to bow.”

“I-“ Adam starts, but ultimately cuts himself off as he stands up from his bow.

Mikha’il’s still frowning as he takes a step towards Adam, raising his hand to Adam’s face. His fingers brush against Adam’s cheek, and the teen takes a sharp inhale in at his touch. It  stings , it  burns , yet Adam can’t bring himself to flinch away. “My lord-“

“Mikha’il.” Mikha’il corrects, tracing his fingers down Adam’s jawline. Adam shivers at his touch, not daring to break eye contact with Mikha’il. “You’ve been... you are different.”

“O- oh?” Adam exhales, hesitantly raising his eyebrows. “What... what does that mean?” 

“You are not like my usual followers,” Mikha’il says, moving his fingers to Adam’s lips. They ghost over the chapped skin, and Adam closes his eyes. “You are... special.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Adam asks as Mikha’il takes a step backwards, breaking the contact with Adam.

“I’ll see you soon, Adam,” Mikha’il ignores Adam’s question, the god’s lips quirking upwards into a smirk. 

“Wait-“ Adam watches as Mikha’il disappears into a cloud of gold dust— a dramatic exit for, what Adam has come to realize, a dramatic god. He sighs. He’s alone, in the temple, once again. 

But Mikha’il knows of him— he’s special, according to Mikha’il. And Mikha’il promised to see him again soon, and Adam would hold him to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> might expand on this universe later on, idk tho?? would that be compelling??
> 
> update: i am expanding on it uwu
> 
> thank u so much for reading !! ily


End file.
